Book of Harmony
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Bye-Bye Privet Drive

"HARRY!" a big burly man shouts from inside the kitchen inside his house on Privet Drive.  
"Yes uncle?" a small trembling figure know as Harry says appearing from behind a work-top.  
"What is this?" the man asks pointing towards a plate with one bacon slice upon it.  
"Your breakfast?" Harry asks/telling.  
"One rasher of bacon!" the man says hi face turning red.  
"It was all we had in!" Harry says looking for an escape route.  
"I KNOW FOR A FACT I HAD BROUGHT IN A PACK OF BACON.. SO WERE DID IT GO!" The man screams into Harry's face!  
"Uncle Vernon... I did not take it!" Harry says as a hand rises from the man now know as Vernon.  
"YOU THIEF!" Vernon shouts slapping Harry hard.. knocking him to the ground.  
"YOU CAN STAY IN THERE UNTILL YOU LEARN.. WE OWN YOU!" Vernon adds pushing Harry into the cupboard under the stairs.. and locking it.

"AGHHH!" Harry shouted into his hands as tears fell from his face.  
'I wish.. I wish to leave this place.. I don't want to live in Privet Drive anymore!' Harry thinks to himself as he cries himself to sleep.

-Equestria-

A stallion in a cloak is seen trotting through the libary of Canterlot Castle.. apon his head a hat with bells jingle and ping as he trots.  
"Starswirl?" a mare's voice asks appearing in the libary.  
"Ah.. over here!" Starswirl says appearing from behind a lane of books.  
"Your late home!" the mare says putting her hoof down.  
"Wow... angry much!" Starswirl says grinning stupidly.  
"Your supposed to be home!" the mare says looking at the scars apon the old stallions muzzle.  
"I'm fine.. just beat up a bit!" Starswirl says holding back a cough.  
"Your dying!" the mare says.  
"Celestia I'm fine!" Starswirl says to the mare of the sun... Celestia the soon hair to the throne of all Equestria.  
"Your not!" Celestia says as Starswirl grins.. then collapses to the floor of the libary...  
"Starswirl.. STARSWIRL!" Celestia says before she is awoken from her dream.. or was it a nightmare.

"The Summer Sun Celebration is soon.." Celestia says as a purple unicorn appears in the room.  
"Princess.. I did some reserch and Night-Mare Moon will return soon!" the purple unicorn says as Celestia shakes her head.  
"It's an old mare's tale.. Twilight Sparkle.. I have a job for you.. See the Summer Sun Celebration is soon.. and I need my best student to help with planning it.. but don't forget to make friends also!" Celestia says as Twilight nods at the idea to help her mentor.. but not at the idea of making friends and as quiclky as Twilight appears she is gone to pack.  
"My student.." Celestia says as a cry fills her ears.  
'I wish.. I wish to leave this place.. I don't want to live in Privet Drive anymore!' a voice says.  
"That can be arranged!" Celestia says to the voice... she creates a strong magic link to the voice.. hoping to pull the wisher through.

"That can be arranged!" a voice says into the ears of Harry.  
"Who?" Harry asks as magic wraps around his form, taking about 2 seconds a change happens.. gone the form of Harry Potter.. a weak human.. now stands Harry Trotter an earth pony with no cutie mark on his flank.. then as soon as the change happens.. Harry is gone from Privet Drive.. from earth.. from humanity!


	2. Chapter 2

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Harry... Harry Trotter!

-Harry's POV-

"Mister?" a blurred figure asks.  
"Ugh my aching head!" I say sitting up slowly, my vision clears and standing before me is a pink pony.  
"Hi!" the pinky pony says.  
"H-hi!" I say confused.  
"Name's Pinky Pie!" the pink pony now named Pinky says grinning.  
"Nice to meet you!" I say rubbing my eyes with my hooves.. wait hooves.. I look down and where my hands used to be are two hooves.  
"Oh..." is all Pinky says before a scream is heard.  
"Well.. your ok!" Pinky adds rubbing her ears.  
"Sorry.." I say softly.  
"No problem mister..." Pinky says smiling.  
"Harry Potter!" I say looking at my hooves with confusion.  
"Well Harry Trotter.. Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinky says grinning as a carrage pulled by two pegasi land next to the pink pony.  
"Another new pony.. well I'll be busy today.. See you later Harry Trotter!" Pinky says vanishing into a puff of pink smoke.  
"It's Harry Potter!" I say towards nothing as I look around Ponyville.

-Twilight's POV-

"Hello!" a pink pony says to me as I climb from the carrage.  
"GAHH!" I scream out.  
"Sorry... name's Pinky Pie.. welcome to Ponyville!" Pinky says.  
"Hello!" I say confused.  
"I saw two new ponies so a double party!" Pinky says.  
"Wait... what?" I ask towards nothing.  
"That pony is strange!" Spike my best friend since fillyschool says stepping from the carrage.  
"You can say that again!" I say looking down at the list Celestia gave to me.  
"First thing on the list... Food!" I add giving the list to Spike who climbs onto my back.. we walk into the center of Pony and walk into a light cream pony with strange cutie mark.. A hourglass that is leaking sand (Will make sense later)  
"Hello?" I ask the pony who turns around with worry apon his muzzle.  
"Hi!" the pony says rubbing his head.  
"Name?" I ask the pony.  
"Harry Potter!" the pony says.  
"Harry Trotter?" I ask.  
"Harry Potter!" the pony says again.  
"Harry Trotter?" I ask again.  
"It's not hard.. it's Harry.. Harry Potter!" the pony says towards me.  
"Ok.. well Harry.. you know your way around Ponyville?" I ask, Harry just shakes his head.  
"I'm new to Ponyville too!" Harry says looking at the dragon on my back.  
"He's called Spike!" I say.  
"Cool!" Harry says.  
"I know right!" Spike says... sending Harry north towards Apple Acres.  
"Well that was strange!" Spike says.  
"Yeah a bit..." I say heading towards the farm.


	3. Chapter 3

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dinner, Lunch and Dessert with the Apple's

"TALKING DRAGON!" Harry says as he comes crashing into a big red figure.  
"Mommy..." Harry squeaks out, his vision blacks out...

-Twilight's POV-

"This is Sweet Apple Acres.. the pony taking care of the food is Apple Jack?" Twilight asks Spike who has fells asleep on her back.  
"That's mah name don't wear it out!" a pony wearing a stetson says.  
"Your Apple Jack?" Twilight asks.  
"Yep!" Apple Jack says tilting her hat up.  
"I'm here to check on the food!" Twilight says.  
"FAMILY.. SOUP'S ON, BRING THE NEW GUY TOO!" Apple Jack shouts towards the barn.. before Twilight's eyes 5 ponies stand before her.  
"This is Big McIntosh!" Apple Jack says pointing towards the huge red stallion.  
"Eeyup!" Big Mac says.  
"This is my little sister Apple Bloom!" Apple Jack says pointing to the small filly.  
"Hello!" Apple Bloom says.  
"Granny Smith!" Apple Jack says pointing towards an older filly sitting in a rocking chair.  
"Who's a whatsit!" Granny Smith says before falling asleep.  
"Finally is Harry Trotter.. Big Mac found him.. well more like charged into him.. and the poor thing fainted so we fed him and took him in for a bit!"  
"Hello again!" Harry says.  
"We met... Hello!" Twilight says.  
"Well you'll join us then?" Apple Jack asks.  
"For?" Twilight asks confused.  
"Dinner.. we were just making it.. but always have room for one more!" Apple Jack says.  
"I really can't..." is all Twilight gets out before Apple Bloom walks up and gives her the pony-eyes (Puppy-eyes)  
"Fine!" Twilight says sitting down next to Harry.

-A couple of hours later-

"I can't belive those ponies!" Twilight says with a full belly.  
"They do have good eats!" Spike says eating an Apple Fritter.  
"They do.. but we are on a mission for the Princess!" Twilight says as she sees from the corner of her eye Harry.. following her.  
"Yes?" Twilght asks spinning on the spot.  
"Can I join you.. The Apple's are fun... but kinda much!" Harry asks rubbing his shoulder.  
"Sure!" Spike says before Twilight can even say no!  
"Just.. keep up!" Twilight says walking towards a cottage.

-END-

NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER 4: THE TALE OF HARRY'S SCAR


	4. Chapter 4

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: THE TALE OF HARRY'S SCAR

"So a pony called Fluttershy is next!" Spike says reading from the scroll that Celestia gave Twilight.  
"She's taking care of the music correct?" Twilight asks the baby dragon!  
"Yep!" Spike says putting the scroll back into a saddle bag.  
"_Ah.. mister bird your just a little bit off!_" come a quiet voice.  
"Harry?" Twilight asks looking for the colt.

"Hello?" comes a voice from below Fluttershy.  
"_EEEEEEEEEEK!_" Fluttershy says darting into a tree.  
"Oh I am so sorry Miss!" the colt below Fluttershy says.  
"_I-it's quiet alright!_" Fluttershy says flying down from the tree.  
"Harry Potter!" Harry says to a confused Fluttershy.  
"_Harry Trotter?_ _What a s-strange name!_" Fluttershy says.  
"It'.. never mind.. just call me Harry!" Harry says looking up at the birds in the trees.  
"_I-i teach them.. to sing.. i-it's for the Summer Sun Celebration!_" Fluttershy says as a purple pony walks in behind Harry.  
"Was that it?" the purple pony asks.  
"_I-i'm doing m-my best!_" Fluttershy says softly.  
"Your Fluttershy!" a voice says.  
"_Yes I am! Who are you?_" Fluttersh yasks the voice as a purple dragon climbs from the back of the purple pony.  
"Spike!" Spike says freaking Fluttershy out!  
"_I have never met a talking dragon before.. what do you talk about?_" Fluttershy asks.  
"Many things.. but not much today!" Spike says looking back at the purple pony.  
"She's Twilight Sparkle!" Spike adds pointing towards the pony.  
"Miss Sparkle is on a mission!" Harry says.  
"_Sounds.. fun!_" Fluttershy says.  
"It is... sorta.. she just takes it a bit to... you know!" Spike says nudging Harry.  
"I... AGHH!" Twilight says leaving.  
"Music is good!" Harry says as Spike climbs onto his back.  
"_Thanks..._" Fluttershy says watching the colt walk away.

"Bored.. wonder where Twilight went off to!" Spike says.  
"I dont know!" Harry says.  
"What's with the scar?" Spike asks.  
"I had it since birth.. it's like a birthmark!" Harry says.  
"Sounds sore!" Spike says.  
"It was.. not so much now!" Harry says spotting a purple blur dart out from a dress shop.  
"That's Twilight!" Spike says.  
"And a pony... let me guess Rarity!" Harry asks as Spike nods.  
"In charge of decor!" Spike says.  
"Who else was on that list?" Harry asks.  
"Just one more pony.. Rainbow Dash!" Spike says as a rainbow blur shoots overhead.  
"In charge of weather?" Harry asks.  
"Looks like it.. but not doing a good job!" Spike says as the rainbow blur flies back overhead.  
"Never mind!" Spike adds.  
"So home?" Harry asks.  
"A library!" Spike says.  
"Hmm... what way?" Harry asks himself.  
"I guess follow Twilight!" Spike says pointing towards Twilight.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Twilight says screaming into her pillow.  
"Twi?" Spike asks entering the room wearing a lampshade.  
"Go away!" Twilight says throwing a pillow with her magic.  
"It's a party though.. for you and Harry!" Spike says.  
"So?" Twilight says.  
"Your not having fun?" Spike asks.  
"NO!" Twilight says.  
"The ponies of this town are crazy.. Night-Mare moon could return tonight!" Twilight says  
"Celestia said it was 'An old Mare's tale!'." Spike says.  
"I.. don't know if it is.. and I will never know!" Twilight says as Pinky appears at the doorway.  
"Taking the party to the town square to watch the sun rise!" Pinky says.  
"Good!" Twilight says.  
"What's her problem?" Pinky asks.

"I the Mayor of Ponyville welcome you!" the Mayor says getting cheers from the crowd.  
"Thank you... now the pony you have all been waiting for... Princess Celestia!" the Mayor says pulling on a string, the curtains peel back to show no Celestia.  
"What?" a shocked Twilight says creeping into the crowd.  
"What's going on?" a random pony shouts out as a black chariot pulled by two dark pegasi land on the stage.  
"**PONYVILLE.. I GRACE YOUR LITTLE CITY TONIGHT!**" the dark pony on the chariot says.  
"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
"Where is Celestia?" Apple Jack asks.  
"**DOES THE PONIES NOT REMEMBER ME?**" the dark figure asks.  
"I do!" Twilight says.  
"She's Night-Mare Moon!" Twilight adds.  
"**WELL DONE... ONE OF PURPLE! NOW PEOPLE OF PONYVILLE.. I NIGHT-MARE MOON IS NOW YOUR RULER AND AS SUCH I SAY... NIGHT WILL LAST EVERLASTING!" **Night-Mare Moon says vanishing into black smoke!


	5. Chapter 5

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Weird Dream

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouts running after Twilight who had ran off when Night-Mare Moon vanished.  
"Twi?" Harry asks as Twilight runs into the library.  
"Hello again Harry!" Pinkie says running in after Twilight.  
"Hey squirt!" Rainbow Dash says not really caring about Harry.  
"Twi.. why'd you run?" Apple Jack asks.  
"Where is it!" Twilight says levatating books past her head.  
"What?" Rarity asks.  
"The books about the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight says as Pinkie appears behind her with a book in her mouth.  
"Thish it?" Pinkie asks with a full mouth.  
"Where did you find this?" Twilight asks levatating the book from Pinkie's mouth.  
"It was under E!" Pinkie says in a sing song voice.  
"Oh!" Twilight says mently face-hoofing.  
"Twi!" Harry says."Yes?" Twilight says as Harry passes out on the library floor.

"Hello?" Harry asks the dark room he is now in.  
"Harry!" a voice says as a bright light fills his vision.  
"Who?" Harry asks as the light fades.. Harry is now standing in the center of Ponyville.  
"How?" Harry asks as Pinkie walks past him.  
"Pinkie?" Harry asks looking at Pinkie.  
"Do I know you?" Pinky says in a dull tone.  
"It's me.. Harry!" Harry says.  
"Nope.. Sorry!" Pinkie says walking away.  
"Wait!" Harry says bumping into Apple Jack.  
"Apple Jack?" Harry asks.  
"Hello... do I know you?" Apple Jack asks tilting her hat.  
"It's Harry.. you know me.. I bumped into Big Mac!" Harry says as Apple Jack snarls at him.  
"Big Mac.. he's been dead for years!" Apple Jack says flicking her tail in Harry face as she walks away.  
"I am so..." Harry says as Rarity bumps into him.  
"Lost.. hunny with that mane.. your not lost your just... meh!" Rarity says walking away.  
"What?" Harry asks as Fluttershy flies overhead.  
"Fluttershy?" Harry asks bringing the pony down from the sky.  
"WHAT!" Fluttershy shouts.  
"Why are you flying?" Harry asks.  
"I got a job to do.. Duh!" Fluttershy says taking off into the sky once again.  
"What about Rainbow Dash?" Harry asks.  
"Y-you rang?" Rainbow Dash asks peeking her head out from behind a barrel.  
"Why you not up there?" Harry asks pointing his hoof up.  
"I.. don't do hight's!" Rainbow Dash says as a bird lands on the barrel.  
"AHHHH!" Rainbow Dash screams darting off.  
"What is going on?" Harry asks as Twilight walks into him.  
"Watch where you are going!" Twilight says.  
"Where's Spike?" Harry asks.  
"Who?" Twilight says darting into a home.  
"What is wrong?" Harry asks himself as a dark pony walks past him.  
"Who are you?" Harry asks the pony who turns around, empty eyes stare back at Harry. A twisted grin is plastered on his face.  
"**_Who?_**" the pony asks.  
"Y-yes.. who are you?" Harry asks again.  
"_**Poor Harry... Lost in a world unknown to him.. but maybe deep inside there is a memor**__**y locked inside your mind.. deep**_** inside!**" the pony says.  
"Who are you?" Harry asks.  
"_**I have no name.. but if it makes you better call me**** Voice!**_" Voice says.  
"Why?" Harry asks as Voice cackles.  
"_**In time.. but not now.. time for you to wake!**_" Voice says.

"Harry?" a blurred pony asks.  
"He's awake!" another blurred pony says.  
"Hey!" Harry says as his vision clears.  
"Oh Harry!" Twilight says hugging Harry.  
"What.. did I die?" Harry asks.  
"Felt like it!" Rarity says.  
"Are we going now?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
"Yeah.. just let me get ready!" Twilight says.  
"So what I miss?" Harry asks.  
"Tell you on the way!" Rarity says.


	6. Chapter 6

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Element of Honesty

"Why are we heading to the worst place in Equestria?" Rarity asks.  
"Because the book tells us the Elements of Harmony are in the old castle of the sisters." Twilight says annoyed by the fact she has to deal with the 6 ponies behind her.  
"I don't know why your following me!" Twilight adds.  
"Because we don't leave our friends hanging sugar!" Apple Jack says smiling.  
"Yeah but I can do it myself!" Twilight says rolling her eyes.  
"No way!" Rainbow Dash says getting into Twilight's face.  
"Your a buddy.. and buddies stick together!" Rainbow Dash adds smiling.  
"Thanks!" Twilight says smiling slightly.  
"You sure a castle is around here?" Harry asks not noticing where he was walking.  
"Pretty sure!" Twilight says returning to the book following Harry's example.  
"I really hate this forest!" Rarity says as screams are heard.  
"TWILIGHT!" Apple Jack says running over to the cliff.. wrapping her hooves around Twilight's hoof, Harry had been caught by Rainbow Dash.  
"Pull me up!" Twilight says noticing the fact the cliff is high.. a fall from this would kill her.  
"Hold on Sugar!" Apple Jack says tightening her grip on Twilight's hoof.. Rainbow Dash had set a shaking Harry beside Rarity.  
"I dont know how I can!" Twilight says with tears in her eyes.  
"Let go!" Apple Jack says.  
"You crazy?" Twilight asks.  
"What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe!" Apple Jack says.  
"O-okay..." Twilight says letting go from Apple Jack, waiting for her end.. but it never came.  
"God your heavy!" Rainbow Dash says pulling Twilight back up to solid ground!  
"Thanks!" Twilight says.  
"It was nothing!" Rainbow Dash says flying off.  
"I.." Twilight says looking down.  
"Your welcome.. I just told you the honest truth!" Apple Jack says tilting her hat up.  
"You coming?" Apple Jack asks.  
"Sure!" Twilight says.


	7. Chapter 7

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7: Element of Kindness

"So much dirt!" Rarity says moaning for the 15 time since the trip started.  
"Can you stop moaning!" Twilight groans out as the come to a blocked passage.  
"Great!" Rarity says planting her butt on the ground.  
"I could fly over head!" Rainbow Dash says as a GROWL comes from the bloackage(?), the dirt covered creature turns around and in his sights are 7 ponies.. all in trouble!  
"Girls... we're in deep!" Twilight says as the creature swings its tail at the ponies.  
"Wait" Fluttershy says quietly.  
"Harry.. move!" Rarity says moving the stallion colt out the way.  
"Pinkie!" Apple Jack says diving into the pink pony.  
"Wait" Fluttershy says dodging a tail swipe from the creature.  
"Rarity strike it with the most powerful spell you know!" Twilight says.  
"WAIT!" Fluttershy shouts stopping the ponies and the creature as well.  
"What's up Flutter's?" Dash asks using her nickname for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sighs and flies towards one of the creature's paw's, the creature shows his fangs ready to sink into this pony if it harm him.

"Fluttershy.. are you mad?" Rarity asks.  
"No!" Fluttershy says looking into the eyes of the creature, a painful yelp and the creature gets closer to Fluttershy still with fangs shown.  
"Fluttershy!" all the ponies shout at the same time, Rarity covers Harry's eyes worrying for the worst until giggling is heard.  
"Oh your just a big soft, yes you are!" Fluttershy says nuzzling the creatures nose.  
"I know.. I'd be upset if I had a big thorn in my paw.. well hoof!" Fluttershy says making the creature lick her mane.  
"Your are very welcome!" Fluttershy adds smiling, the creature moves out the way letting the ponies pass.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash says flying overhead.  
"I agree.. that was risky.. how'd you know?" Twilight asks.  
"Everyone needs a bit of kindness, that's how I knew!" Fluttershy says.  
"I thought we lost you sugar!" Apple Jack says.  
"I'm fine, he was just in a tiff because of a thorn!" Fluttershy says smiling.  
'Kindness..hmm?' Twilight thinks to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Book of Harmony

A little spin-off crossover.. It is based off my Harmony in Two World's saga.. with a twist.. Harry Potter and My Little Pony!. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: Element of Laughter (I cut out the song)

"Deep and dark!" Rarity says looking around the forest.  
"We got past worse then a forest!" Rainbow Dash says.  
"I-I don't know!" Fluttershy says shivering.  
"It's ok Fluttershy, it's just a forest!" Harry says.  
"You seem calm for a colt that was almost a ravine pancake!" Rainbow Dash says hovering overhead.  
"I know!" Harry says walking in front of Twilight who has not said anything since the group entered the forest.  
"Something bothering you?" Pinkie asks somehow hanging from a tree.  
"I don't know.. just a bad feeling I guess!" Twilight says as a scream fills the forest.  
"HARRY!" the group of mares shout at the same time, running towards Harry who is cowering below a tree.  
"Sugar.. you ok?" Apple Jack asks.  
"Scary!" Harry says pointing towards a tree with a face etched into it.  
"It's fine sugar.. it's just a tree!" Apple Jack says looking up at the face shivering.  
"It is strange!" Rarity says looking up at another tree.. just before she screams.  
"Rarity?" Fluttershy asks looking up at a tree and ending up on the ground.  
"What is going on?" Twilight asks turning pale as she sees around her friends a gaggle of monster trees trying to claw at them.  
"Hello!" Pinkie says before ending up laughing at the trees.  
"Pinkie... what are you doing?" Rarity asks looking at the pink pony.. before she knows it Rarity has started to laugh.  
"Rarity?" Apple Jack asks giggling and as Rarity starts laughing.  
"What's going on?" Fluttershy asks smiling as she awoke to the sounds of laughter.  
"Ok.. you girls are mad!" Harry says before ending up laughing too.

"SO LAUGH!" Pinkie says ending up on the ground with her friends all laughing as well.  
"How'd you do that?" Twilight asks sitting up.  
"Just with laughter!" Pinkie says smiling.


End file.
